criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Evacuation Plan: Escape from Canada
2:56 PM (Mia, Blank, and Candles are seen on the campfire, talking to him) Blank: So, Candles, you have an one-sided relationship on us? Why? Isn't Valentine's Day nine more months left? (Candles points to Mia, who is still confused of what he wants. Candles then types on his wrist gauntlet to reveal several green holographic screens that show the Berzelium meteor falling down into Earth before crashing into Grimsborough. Candles scans Mia for any traces of the meteorite on her. The computer shows a check mark, indicating that Mia is saturated with the radiation. Candles scans Blank, only to get an X on his computer, but show new information about the woman. Curious, Candles zooms in his lens to see Blank’s blood cells and DNA, which look surprisingly normal. Candles then changes his vision multiple times until he gets the one showing several ions with positive symbols on them flashing around Blank’s body. Candles reveals the ions on a holographic screen) Blank: What's with that symbol on that ion? Isn't it supposed to mean something? Mia: It would be, possibly because of the good luck you have around your body. Blank: Please, are superstitions really the source of my powers? That still doesn't explain why I had myself crash on a newspaper stand yesterday! (In a flashback, during the team’s fight against ROZETTA, Blank is seen riding her bicycle on a sidewalk. She is finally put into a stop when the bike’s wheel goes in a crack, flipping it over and sending Blank suddenly flying in the air due to the time acceleration before quickly falling on a newspaper stand) CRASH! (Blank, now injured from the crash, sees several cars damaged or destroyed from the time Eyes of Heaven) Blank: Dang it. (sees her totaled bike) I've just saved $280 on this bike. (End of flashback) Mia: Well... (still apprehensive) how are we going to handle this guy? We just can’t let him go around with these- (Candles turns invisible and retreats into the forest, bewildering Mia and Blank) Blank: (dropping her surprise and yawns) Seems the night's snowing. Better get back to bed. (goes to her chair) Night, Loukas. Mia: (dropping her suspicion) Well, I guess I’ve been a bit too paranoid about “Candles”. (chuckles nervously) But seriously, how’s that name official? Never mind, (goes to her tent to sleep) goodnight, Ann. (As everyone is sleeping, the man on the ski lift spies on the team. His face becomes less obscure, showing his eye, and he flips an electric knife on his hand, showing some familiarity with the person) Mia Loukas (ミア・ルーカス); Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: E, Durability: B, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E 7:00 AM (At morning, everybody wakes up, with Blank bursting out of the snow, stoic about it) Martine: Oh la la, since when did you became an all-night extrovert? Blank: My entire body is too numb to hear you, but inside, I feel my organs freezing into ice. (The survivors go to the campfire - now burnt out - and take their seats) Rita: Alright people, any progress on our radio? Jasper: (using his powers) Not one bit. The machine hasn’t shown signs of generating heat, creating energy for the radio. Unless it catches a nearby plane, we’re still marooned here. Amir: And plus, there’s no point of going back to Grimsborough on foot. It will take too long and more people will be out hunting for us! Zoe: Bounties, power, and experiments, that’s what these guys want. We have to be careful of what we meet, so we must wait for the plane. Blank: Likely. It's kinda common for people like us to wait for a couple of months to get the rescue team flying to our sight. Zoe: But could it be faster if we use Blaze of Glory as a flare? Rita: Of course not, Zoe! What if one of my fireballs land and burn down the entire forest?! Then everybody will think we’re dead! Jasper: Wait, Rita, Zoe has a good point, except for using you. Rita: Thank goodness... Jasper: I might be able to generate and compress a hex bolt into a projectile capable of doing anything like illuminating the sky. That said, Zoe, can you use your Stand to make a flare? Zoe: Sure but... (sweating) ...I don’t know how to use a thing you call a “Stand”. Dangerous Woman: (appears behind Zoe’s head) Zoe, there are many things possible within your conscience. This might be also an extension to what you have. While you may not recognize them, use any of them wisely on your quest. (Zoe regains her confidence once again and goes to the tree she landed on) Zoe: Dangerous Woman, alter that tree into a gun. (Dangerous Woman turns the tree into a oversized flare gun, surprising the others. Dangerous Woman then gives Jasper the flare gun) Jasper: We’re gonna need a lot of hex bolts... Five minutes later... (A levitating Jasper fills up half of the flare gun’s barrel with his hex bolts while Dangerous Woman carries it upwards. Jasper then floats down, exhausted) Jasper: (panting) Alright, there... That should be the last of them... Zoe: Now, (readies the gun) let’s prepare! (cocks the gun) And... (pulls the trigger) RELEASE! BWOOMP!!! (The hex bolts fired by Zoe explode into red flashing lights that tourists, campers, hikers, and the mysterious man on the skyline see. The man then slides down a hill with a circular board. Meanwhile, the team is seen awaiting their rescue, with Martine and Mia near the radio out of desperation for a call) RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! Mia: (gasps, elated) Someone’s coming! We did it, guys! We’re saved! We’re saved! Martine: Phew! And I thought we are going to be lumberjacks here! Well, I do like maple syrup they make, but... (feeling nauseous) ...what about splinters? Amir: That is if you don’t wear protecting clothing like gloves or a mask. Even the tiniest pieces of wood might invade your body inside. So anywho, we guess that someone is able to get our message when they’re close to us! Blank: Well, hate to interrupt your chit-chat, but the show's about to start! (Static can be heard on the machine before a moving wave frequency is seen on the screen) Man's Voice: You seven have a radio, don’t you? The one that calls out a rescue helicopter? Well... I’m afraid that your ride may be cancelled for today. (The team gasps in surprise and suspicion) Man's Voice: Worry less. You might see a plane passing by, but would they really have the thought about saving your neck? Rita: Who are you? An accomplice of Bane Kolinsky? Man's Voice: The Russians have nothing to do with me. Come meet me at the highway. It’s at the least riskiest way to find you here. (The frequency disappears, leaving the team bewildered) Martine: How... did he know where we are? Zoe: No, if he did, then it he would be out there ambushing or scaring us... Blank: We should go. It's not like we're going to stay here forever. (The team moves) I’m not afraid. The true prison is in the mind... And I know how to handle that... (Everybody except Blank and Zoe stop, surprised. Blank looks at the team in bewilderment) Blank: What the hell is that? Jasper: No idea, but that sound looked familiar. (Back in Grimsborough, Jones and Rook are seen watching news about the plane crash inside the break room) Jones: You know, Rook, I have the strange feeling that a ghost is trying to spook us out. Rook: Come on, JoJo. There’s no such thing as ghosts... Unless we see their soul. (Jones starts having a flashback of Diane’s soul ascending to Heaven from her “dead” body two days ago, making him worry) Rook: (finds a recorder) Oh, there’s a little recorder here. Wonder what’s it about. Click. Cassette Recorder: Alright, is it on? And is anyone here? Good. 1, 2, 3. Jones and Rook: (surprised, thinking) What the... Catherine Kelly?! Kelly's Recorder: November 29th, 2018. How wonderful to see you again, Secret Agent Rook, and your veteran partner, though I feel almost sorry for your friend for nearly kicking the bucket. No time for that, as I have only one message for you: don’t bother chasing every single fact and trivia of Rozetta. You may have shut down DreamLife, but all of your dead friend troubles are just the beginning. Even if any of you survive, you will never-'' (As Kelly continues to speak through the recorder, the two turn their faces into annoyed ones, obviously knowing what happened to the murderous therapist. Jones summons King Platinum and they both nod heads with each other, the former allowing the latter to crush the recorder with his hand) Jones: Jeez, she IS really annoying. Rook: Same as you... Jones: Though I’m a bit worried that Rita, Martine, Mia, Amir, Jasper, Arnold, and my Zoe. They haven’t called back a while ago... CCN: Strangely, despite the circumstances of the crash, the cockpit of this luxury plane is somehow floating like a parachute containing seven people inside it, who managed to leap out of it right before blowing it up. '25 minutes later...' (At 7:33 AM, the team is seen holding their bags on the highway searching for the man. Blank sees a vehicle come by) Blank: Warm, warm, warm, warm, and... (The car passes by) Blank: ...cold. (sees another car) Warm, warm, warm, warm, and... (sees the car pass by) ...cold. Martine: Oh genial, rien du tout! It’s been 20 minutes and we haven’t even found a single car that stops nearby us! I mean, what is the point of going on like this?! I want to stab something right NOW! (goes to the middle of the road and draws her sword while emitting gold aura) EN GARDE, YOU UNGRATEFUL...! '''ZOOM!' (The team sees the car pass by, frustrating Martine into throwing her sword to the ground and stamping on it. Jasper and Amir read a pamphlet which is about Disneyworld) Amir: After this, should we go to Disneyworld? Jasper: I don’t see why not. Maybe we can get a chance to see Mickey Mouse. HONK! HONK! (A bus comes by and stops near the team) Rita: That’s our ride, guys, let’s go. (The team go inside the bus, which moves forward. The team take their seats as the mysterious man drives the bus. Glancing at the seven through the mirror, the man focuses on driving. Zoe looks at the other empty seats, indicating that they aren’t used at all) Zoe: (nervously) So... Are you new here? For a driver, you look pretty young. (The driver doesn’t respond) Mia: Zoe, I don’t think we should talk right now. Back in Spring Fields, Dad and I would play a simple but great game, I Spy! I even had the books too! Jasper and Martine: (excited) I Spy? I love that game! Jasper: It gets so complicated that I have to squint my eyes of a couple of hours to find the right object! Martine: It’s even my first American book too! Even as what I am now, it is still a good mémoire. Blank: This driver must be him, to be sure? The guy who called us here? (The driver tips up his hat, revealing his black eyes, and opens his mouth to speak) Bus Driver: I heard from Wilson-san about the increase of Stand Users, and the some background of what’s happening recently... We may be good friends, but I haven’t said I’ll “work with him” just yet... Abrax Tiakken (World-Wide Investigator and Second-in-Command of the Unkrich Guardians); Age: 27, Height: 6'0", Weight: 180 lbs, Blood: B-'' Abrax: You seem to be company here... Apart from the fact of how you survived the plane explosion. (The team gasps) Abrax: That would be an absolute 0% chance of survival for this to happen, unless you were to make an emergency landing that fast. Rita: How... (alarmed and suspicious) would you know? And did you just mention about Stand Users? It’s rare for someone to know about them! Abrax: From that mirror I saw, you seem to be weary, almost like you want to sleep after a long day of work. You also have a few tears and stitches on your clothes. Blank: Well you thank the rich Frenchy for helping them... Amir: So, do you have a name? You haven’t really greeted us fully yet. Abrax: Tiakken. Abrax Tiakken. Why wouldn’t I? By the way, I think it would a little late for you seven to go out. If one of you try to walk all the way back to find the copter, a 95.5% chance you’d die. Same goes for jumping out of the bus. What I’m saying is that a certain someone is now pursuing me, and now you. (The team besides Blank gasps) Blank: (looking at the rear window) Doesn’t look like somebody’s trying to find us. No cars or vehicles are coming after us, but are your numbers going to really help us right now? Abrax: I’ve already taken down the cameras inside this bus and busted the lock for the door to make it open all of the time. Right now, we’re going at a speed of 78 miles per hour. Mia: (nearly in distress) This is insane! Where are you even going to go?! What is going here?! Abrax: (sees Mia’s name tag and sighs) First thing’s first, “'''Where am I going?” At this point of time, I’m not sure I want to say where... Someone might be listening in. You know, Mia-san, the reason they know about me, and the reason this whole situation is happening right now, is because someone knows all of you before. Jasper: So you’re saying right now, we’re being chased by someone we’ve met a long time ago? That’s preposterous, that Stand User we killed in the airport stayed dead! And like Blank said, there is no one coming after us, though! Abrax: (turns to the team) I’d like to avoid more irregularities, Everett-san. But, no matter what happens, I advise you to take responsibility... for my safety. The priorities are that you help me first, and save your skins second. I’m just saying what I think is logical. We wouldn’t want to be involved in any type of mayhem, would we? Rita: (begrudgingly) Fine, but let me have you regret this when we get ourselves killed... (Abrax goes to a parking lot building and stops his bus, having the team come out of it. Abrax comes too) Abrax: Currently, we have a 7.5% chance of survival from being out of the bus. It’ll go even lower if we’re at the wrong place at the wrong time. Rita: Blaze of Glory, search for any witnesses. (Blaze of Glory manifests out of Rita’s back in front of Abrax, who has his eyebrows raised in surprise. The Stand then moves out of the building to find any enemies) Blank: Hey, about the probabilities of our chances of survival… How do you calculate them? What, did you used Wikipedia to learn about it? And WHAT do you see exactly? Abrax: The enemy never just show themselves, do they? Most of them are the type to come around, strike, and doing it all over again. Rita: Like normal Stand Users... (demanding) You better start talking, Tiakken, what do you know about that someone? Are you sure that’s the one we’ve faced before? I’m sure as hell that ROZETTA didn’t have any more allies to stop us at all! Abrax: Got a lot to say, don’t you Estevez-san? I’m not the only one dragged into this. My friend and I are sure that the thing that destroyed your plane earlier is still out there. It will stop at nothing to obtain the impossible. (points his finger at Blank) And you’d best not doubt my probabilities. (Blank shrugs indifferently) Thud! (Candles appears, aiming his laser at few of the team members. Alarmed, the team besides Blank and Mia aim their weapons and powers threateningly at him) Abrax: (putting his hand out) Cease. He’s the friend I’ve talked about before: Candles. He would increase our chances of survival by 20 percent if we’re careful enough here... (Candles talks in a Yautja language that only Abrax understands) Abrax: Oh, he knows you two, the precognition one and the lucky one? Fine, but don’t make me take back what I promised any of you. Candles: (mimicking someone’s voice) Right this way.... (Abrax, Candles, and the team walk to an elevator. Abrax pushes the button, having the door open. The team then goes inside the elevator, with Abrax pushing the elevator button for the top floor) DING! (The team quietly wait for the elevator to go to the top floor. Blank puts her e-cigarette in her mouth right before the elevator reaches the rooftop. As the team comes out and continues walking, Blank blows out a puff of smoke at the team) Abrax: (disgusted) Ugh, vaping... really? Blank: What? It's carrot flavor. Abrax: But still... E-cigarettes has a little bit of nicotine that’s 100% going to rot your brain into an addict’s, or turn your face into a living Halloween mask. By the way, we’re here. (shows a giant helicopter) Amir: An attack helicopter? (jokingly) The other sex orientation? Guess we’re not the only prideful people present here! Candles: (speaking in Yautja language, annoyed; translated) Is that supposed to be funny? Blank: R. Slash. (moves her hand in a diagonal line) Woosh! (high-fives Amir) Jasper: Hey, how about more high-fives for me? Blank: Sure, don't wanna sound cliché, but the more, the merrier. (does a handshake with Amir and Jasper) Didn't I mention that it's a melody every time I do that? (Abrax, Candles, Rita, and Martine are unamused of this while Zoe and Mia are a bit confused) Abrax: Well, if you're done with your “bro tactics” right now, why don’t come with us in here? (Abrax, Candles, and the rest of the team go inside the helicopter. Abrax pilots the helicopter and starts it up) Abrax: (to Blank) Could you stop, please? I’m trying to focus. Jasper: Yeah... we kinda didn’t think much about the shake, so we’re kinda stuck. (The trio is revealed to have their hands stuck) Blank: (confident) No worries, mis amigos, that loon right here knows how! SNAP! Blank: Well, you're kinda right, Jazz. It's still a prototype... (The helicopter, now closing the door for the team, hovers up and flies through the horizon while the team put on their seatbelts. Now up in the air, the helicopter goes over the snowy forests, households covered in snow, and the fields of snow while some people relaxing watch it fly by. Some time later, the helicopter seems to flying aimlessly, with the team getting a bit worried) Mia: (worried) Is it a bit too late to get off now? Jasper: Honestly, none of us are sure. If this guy we met is our enemy, then we would’ve capture, or possibly kill, us by now. Blank: (looking through the window) You can drop me off of the list, because what we're seeing now… (The team peeks through the window to see what Blank is seeing, and much to their shock, they see various mutated people with discoloration and grotesques growths similar to A850LUT3 U.N.I.T) Martine: Dieu saint de la merde! What in the living hell is this?! I’d seen more repulsive garbage in a Priceline hotel! Blank: Good, watched Hulu here for your recent break-up? Candles: (mimicking a phrase) Shit hits the fan... (The team sees one mutant chasing after a deer before brutally mauling them with their extended hand, with other mutants joining in to quickly devour it) Abrax: Clearly, that Stand can be easily seen by all of us, Stand or no Stand. Zoe: Because it still survived after the user is killed. It’s name is A850LUT3 U.N.I.T. Pretty sure that Kolinsky didn’t knew about it before he died. Abrax: A dead Stand, eh? Something similar to that happened to me and the boys before; it’s a certain ski slope that we’ve used back in Unkrich, usually for one of our headquarters. Though, that Stand is somehow connected to a giant transmission tower, which is also attached to the metal framing we’re currently using... We call that: Mayfield's Superfly. (A flashback of Abrax’s encounter with the Stand is shown, with him, Alexa Martinez, and Clone Rook, sporting alarmed and threatened faces, getting repeatedly attacked by the Stand near a giant ski slope. Multiple soldiers of Bad Company II are seen firing at the slope paragliding, on the ground, or riding vehicles. Another scene is shown, with Kaden Kaskade and Harris Caihong using Shining Emerald and Mano a Mano respectively to pummel a transmission tower containing the escaping Stand User) Abrax: It was unexpected, but it didn’t took long for many of us to know that man, Mayfield, is working for the now-late Keira Yoshikage (吉影 吉良; Yoshikage Kīra), a serial killer who was also a Stand User like us. (The team besides Blank gasps) Blank: Well, isn’t there a necessary time to spew out references from JoJo? Abrax: I know about it, but it’s all just a mere coincidence if you add in more references different from that. Likewise, Unkrich had a lot of Stand Users, which is kinda rare for towns like these to have them. About 45% of them either have knowledge of Stand Users, have a Stand, or all of the above. Don’t worry about them: all of them were friendly and sometimes help, not much of a threat anymore to us, meaning that they constantly kiss our butts, eliminated for good, or have other things to do rather than commit chaos. I told you about Shirley-san before, and your friends must’ve heard about him, right? (The team is speechless, not getting what friend Abrax is talking about) Abrax: Shirley had a Stand, and so do I. (unbuckles) We Unkrich Guardians have a mission: to find enemy Stand Users throughout the rest of the world to save our town we call Unkrich, Russia. (turns to the team) And this is what I and you are doing right now, even if we risk a 98.9% chance of death here! (opens the helicopter door) Rita: (shocked) Tiakken! What the hell are you doing?! Are you insane?! The open door is going to disrupt the controls!! Abrax: (glowing an electric blue aura) I’ve been through this before... And I know what to do... Leap! Abrax: Prepare of a landing! This time, we’re flying off-course! (With the helicopter spinning around without the pilot, the team and Candles quickly jump out of the helicopter) Blank: Uh-oh, here we go again! (As Abrax sees the a giant base not so far from the helicopter, he squints his eyes at the base and activates his Stand) Abrax: Electric Light Orchestra, on full speed! (Abrax quickly dives down before landing by dashing to the base in incredible speeds. He quickly avoids the mutants’ sight by going far from them in curves, but he encounters an A850LUT3 brute, who launches its tentacles at the Stand User) Abrax: And this what I’m prepared for... (ELO fully reveals itself as gold and blue mechanical figure with conductors and blue electricity on its body and sends out a barrage of electrics punches and slashes against the brute) Electric Light Orchestra: BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA... BAZAAA!!! (ELO finishes off the brute with its electric blade, sending out electric energy at it. The brute then overloads from the energy and explodes) 'NAME: Electric Light Orchestra (エレクトリック・ライト・オーケストラ); USER: Abrax Tiakken (エイブラックス・ティアケン); Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: D Electric Light Orchestra: BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA!!! (ELO destroys the A850LUT3 brute with multiple electric slashes while Abrax continues forward. As the team is falling, Zoe summons Dangerous Woman) Zoe: DANGEROUS WOMAN!!! (Dangerous Woman punches the ground, denting it into making it deep enough for the team to go underground. While underground, Dangerous Woman delivers multiple punches upwards to blow away the A850LUT3 monsters roaming around the fields. Blaze of Glory, which is already summoned by its master, flies through the monsters to reach the base) Rita: Blaze of Glory, punch in an opening for us! Blaze of Glory: (hitting the ground) RATA TA TA TA!!! BOOM!!! SNAP! BOING! (The team is launched up into the air while Abrax reaches the base, attempting to dust the numbers of the keypad to find fingerprints while ELO protects him) CRASH! (The team besides Candles, who landed without harm, is now seen in a pile) The Team: Ugh... Abrax: There you are. I’m just about to type in the passcode for that bunker here. Though it’s going to take a while for us to... Dangerous Woman: Hang on a minute, Tiakken. The fingerprints might be not here at all, so allow me to handle it. Dangerous Woman: Side to Side! (Dangerous Woman quickly pushes multiple buttons on the keypad to try different combinations until the entrance is unlocked, allowing the team to enter the base) Abrax: Come on, make yourselves at home. (shows the base) This bunker you’re seeing right here, used to be a research and control base 35 years ago, sometime during the Cold War. It has a variety of nuclear weapons... all powered by redstone! (goes to a storage room and reveals containers of redstone) See? That’s the researchers’ power source for both the base and bombs. However, some guy named Metcalf wanted them for something else, possibly as an additional power source for people too. And for the control room, (shows the control room) it instantly activates and launches the nukes and missiles in case things go risky for the USA, but I don’t think they can be used anymore, and communicates with the government and military in general. (The team put their bags on the ground) Jasper: Great, maybe if we use the control room for communication, then our chances of getting back will be very high! Abrax: 36.74% actually. We’ve only managed to elongate our free time by briefly sending the monsters upwards, but this also created a blockage in the air, so it may be complicated for the rescue team to get us here! Jasper: Damn. Does that mean we have to sweep out these Thing-like creatures one by one? Zoe: (glowing a red and black aura) That is if you want yourself to ambushed from front and behind. Knowing A850LUT3’s behavior, it will go on to consume every moving organism and object around in the Canadian base until it becoming big enough to engulf the entire country! Blank: What kind of demented thoughts the late Mark Hamill had with his Stand? Food? Power? Death fetish? Abrax: That will be Hamilton in 1969. That dude’s scared enough to get into the ship that he had have a much braver man to do his job. As for the powers of this Stand, it might have been derived from Kolinsky’s desire for strength and pathetic life he currently has. Outside, we have to defeat this thing, but it will be a 73% suicide mission for all of us here. Rita: But I have one of these good goddamn ideas for this morbidly obese bitch. (poses in the air, levitating) I used to be a cattle groomer back in the Spring Fields part of Grimsborough, so its common for me to see some of the farmers herding their cattle when I’m near the barns. (Candles laughs heavily, much to Rita’s annoyance) Rita: What’s so funny about fugly dreadlocks here? Abrax: I don’t know, but apparently, because of Candles’ life of hunting people, he’s simply laughing at your face just to mock you. But you do have least risky point, but we need a distraction to send them in and something to defeat these A850LUT3 Monstrosities... Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Blank: All done, Tekken. (Blank is seen with a dismantled security pad near a giant glass cover tinted black holding a bunch of weapons in a armory. The glass then opens, revealing flamethrowers, machine guns, explosive launchers, and energy cannons) Abrax: (shocked) What the..?! How did you mess up with that thing?! Isn’t it supposed to be very obvious that there’s a hidden code here? Blank: Time would be slower if we act faster. (grabs a UV gun and admires it) Why do I love this sun of a gun! (Blank accidentally fires the UV gun to the opened glass, reveal the numbers “1984”) Abrax: Told you. Alright, one of us are going to stay behind, most likely the blue-haired girl with the flames on her arms or the dangerous woman... (The team is unamused) Abrax: (sighs) ...or me, of course. I’ve already showed you guys my Stand, but it doesn’t mean I’m using it for fun... Now, before we can get going, who wants to go first? Don’t care whether you all have powers or whatnot, just volunteer. (A chart showing the pros and cons of the team if they volunteer to stay inside the base are shown) Rita Estevez (Pros: Stand can scout for enemies|Flames are untouchable|Good at defense and offense; Cons: Friends may be in danger outside|Lack of physical firepower outside if chosen|Stand can only go a certain limit) Zoe Kusama (Pros: Stand as moral support|Telekinesis|Can make parts of the base indestructible; Cons: 60% mental instability|Stand unable to fight the enemy|Abilities still unknown) Martine Meunier (Pros: Extremely fast|Regeneration|Knows biology; Cons: Stand can detect her speed|No distraction for outside|Might risk going outside) Amir Devani (Pros: Can leave Stand helpless in the air|Self-preservation|Races against time; Cons: Worried for his husband|Incapable of affecting weight more than he can handle|Homesick) Jasper Everett (Pros: Long-distanced|Sets up traps around base|Can sense his husband’s whereabouts; Cons: Worried for his husband|Barely any accuracy of his attacks|Vulnerable to attacks) Mia Loukas (Pros: Precognition|High morale|Knowledge of environment; Cons: PTSD|Brief loss of focus|Weak AF) Adamas Blank (Pros: Unpredictable|Lucky|Focused; Cons: Isn’t very serious|Somehow a lunatic|Possibly going to waste our time) (The chart is revealed to be a holographic projection from a Sat-Com Candles is holding, deciding to choose who goes first) Jasper: I can. (Candles apprehensively grumbles) Amir: Really, husband? You can help outside if you want. Jasper: I know, my love, I’m doing it both outside and inside! I might be at least important in this mission to fluctuate between offense and defence! Also, I was the one who was able to figure out the secret of the late ROZETTA’s Stand, Eyes of Heaven. Martine: Por favor, I’m not the one who gets to be “donutted” by that blue megalomaniac! (Candles clicks in agreement) Candles: (in Yautja language) You also really suck at your attacks too... Jasper: Look, we’re not going to stay here forever, are we? (The team nods) Jasper: Good. (aura glows) Both of my magic and psychic energy is capable of trapping and assaulting these A850LUT3 grunts outside. As for the base, I shall block the entrance in case something goes wrong. Rita: (confident, with aura glowing) Now we’re talking! Team, let’s go take down this bastard! Blank: Alright! Now time for the transition! (pointing to the windows) Quick, to the missile site! (In a transition, a spinning scene appears with a “Conspiracy Crusaders” logo popping up, at first enlarging before decreasing in size. The team are now seen in the snowy field, four of them holding their armory weapons, with Blank still in the same position (besides holding a UV gun) and in realization of where she is) Blank: (disappointed) Dang it. Mia: Wait? What just happened? Candles: (mimicking a woman’s voice) Spill it out... Mia: I mean... We’re in the base about a few seconds ago, and then we somehow are 70 yards away from the base! Martine: Wait, vraiment? I thought Abrax was doing that. Abrax: (confused) I honestly have no words for this right now. (retains his neutral face) But from what I know, this must be from the fact that Blank’s positive ions are acting up. Amir: (looks at his PearWatch) Even it’s been 34 seconds since we’ve last been in the base! So we’re all being affected by this? Blank and Candles: (the latter mimicking a man’s voice) In a cosmic sort of way, yes. Blank: (angrily) Hey! (Candles growls angrily at Blank for copying his line) Zoe: Blank, you DID mentioned about a missile site nearby. Abrax, you know about it? Abrax: (uses his phone) Sure, it’s about... 11 minutes away on foot. But remember, you know what we’re here for. (Abrax turns and points to the A850LUT3 Monstrosities, now on the ground preparing to target the team. The team glare at the monsters and prepare their powers and weapons, with Candles summoning a snow bike-like vehicle and revving it. The monsters then charge at the team, screaming crazily) Blank: (e-cig on her mouth) Alright, bitches, let’s do this. (Blank twirls her UV gun and fires at the monsters, stunning them as their tentacles go after the gun. However, Abrax summons ELO to slash away the tentacles, disintegrating them, before having it kill the stunned monsters, electrocuting them into charred corpses. Candles lights up a flare and throws it at the monsters, burning them upon contact. Rita and Zoe confront A850LUT3 beasts, consisting of mutated bears, deers, dogs, and birds that quickly charge at them. Fortunately enough, Dangerous Woman pulls up the snowy ground to form a wall that blocks the animals’ attacks) Zoe: (about to snap her fingers) Right back at ya! SNAP! (The “wall” snaps back at the animals, damaging them and shooting them back while Rita flies towards them with her Stand being summoned out of her body) Blaze of Glory: (striking the monsters) RATA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!!! (The monsters stop, shocked of what just happened to them) Blaze of Glory: お前はもう死んでいる。。。 (English: You’re already dead...) (The A850LUT3 bear’s eyes widen upon realization and then explodes into blue flames and red blood along with the other animals. Seeing a metal wall nearby and a car containing a mysterious man about to ram her over, Rita nonchalantly dodges the car and sets it on fire, revealing the man to be part of A850LUT3 U.N.I.T in disguise as it crashes isnto the wall, seemingly destroying it. Rita then flies away to look for more of the monstrosities) (Abrax, now on a motorcycle, is seen obliterating any monsters underground, containing multiple A850LUT3 diggers that are blindly attracted to the electricity emitted by Abrax. Martine and Amir, wielding a minigun and flamethrower respectively, attack the A850LUT3 brutes with their weapons, briefly incapacitating them and destroying their bodies, but the parts of the enemy Stand form back) Martine: Amir, make us jump! Amir: Right to it! Anti-Flight! TAIYUUU... Amir: (aura glowing) And now for this, Freezing Cage! (Amir instantly weighs down the monsters that are now leaving the corpses destroyed by the team as he and Martine inspect the entire scene flying. Martine uses her binoculars to see the carnage) Martine: I might be a marine biologist, but I can determine what’s going on from the horror movies I’ve seen. These poor people... they were all infected by A850LUT3 U.N.I.T after it has been blown to pieces! These monsters are like walkers, dead... but forced to move by this creature while leeching off their remaining energy until they truly die into a decayed skeleton. This Stand has no true master now... (determined) It’s invincible, but it’s still going to dine in hell with us! (fires her machine gun repeatedly) AUREEEE!!!! (The bullets are weighed down by Amir and imbued with the flames of his flamethrower before hitting the monsters, which being slashed by Candles with his wristblades. Mia launches explosive rounds with her grenade launcher at the A850LUT3 crawlers, carefully predicting and dodging their seemingly unpredictable movements. Back in the base, Jasper looks at the fight happening outside while trying to call the rescue team) Jasper: (with an earpiece) Listen, we’re survivors of a terrible plane crash, and there is someone coming after us! (hears gargled speech) No, it’s not terrorists, not animals either, it’s more than that! You have to send us help now! There is no mention what that creature will be after! We’re trying our best to get away from it... (As Jasper speaks, a satellite appears on top of the base, emitting a signal that attracts all of the A850LUT3 Monstrosities and parts of the Stand into making them go closer to the signal) Abrax: Oh sh*t... Rita: You gotta be kidding me! This?! Blaze of Glory!!! (Blaze of Glory shoots out flames to catch the monster’s attention, to no avail) Candles: (Yautja language) It’s no use! The speed of the sound signals is faster than our attacks! There’s no way we can win! Blank: (facepalms) This is great, we're screwed! (talks to the viewers) Whelp, so much for trying. (puts her e-cig on her mouth and vapes) Amir: (flies with Martine, very worried) JASPER, NOOOOOO!!!!! PTTTOOOOON!!! (The rubies strike parts of the Stand and damage the monsters, much to everyone’s surprise besides Blank and Mia) Abrax: Wait. What is that? I haven’t seen something magical like this before! Mia: That’s all what we’re expecting, guys! Jasper’s focused enough to set up the trap against A850LUT3 U.N.I.T while it’s going after the satellite! Because of the damage it took from the attack, we are free to attack it anytime we want because the signals are faster than us! Martine: So we’re not done yet! Amir: And it’s for everyone’s lives, mines, and Jasper’s! SOLAR BEAM! (Amir fires a straight solar beam to the damaged Stand while the team begins to decimate the monstrosity into pieces, Blank shooting her UV gun, Mia launching grenades, Rita shooting fireballs, Zoe throwing multiple transformed debris with Dangerous Woman, Martine landing and firing her minigun, Abrax shooting lightning bolts from ELO’s conductors, and Candles firing his plasmacaster. As they overwhelm A850LUTE U.N.I.T, it screams out an agonizing death cry before disintegrating from existence) Mia: Yes! We did it, guys! The monster is defeated! Abrax: Wait, Loukas, you don’t want to beat an undead horse. Would that be possible for all of us to burn that thing into ash after simply overpowering it? Martine: Exactamente, the monster could’t be that easy to defeat. And we also a job of taking care of the nuclear missile site, the only possible action of defeating that thing! Blank: (shooting her UV gun) Save your bullets, compadres, I think I got this! RING! RING! RING! (Amir gets a phone call from Jasper and answers his call) Amir: (on his phone) Jasper? Jasper: Glad you called, Amir... (seen inside the base, confident) I’ve successfully got the Search and Rescue Party on the line, so it’s going to take 2763 seconds to get here. Blank: (uses her phone as a calculator) 46 minutes and 3 seconds. It's 8:28, and the helicopter may arrive in 9:14. Rita: Well, it’s still early in the morning, so I think it’s good enough. Martine: Eh, I can wait. Mia: Maybe we can play a game to pass the time! Zoe: Let’s be sure that thing’s not going to attack us again. Amir: (on his phone) Thanks, husband. Stay safe... Jasper: You two, Amir. (The call ends, and Amir decides to relax on the snow grass. However, a ball of red passes by Amir, making him suspicious of it. Amir then gets up and becomes shocked of what he sees) ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T, now bigger than before, slowly goes after Blank, surprised of its appearance. The team is shocked too, realizing how big the Stand has become) Abrax: (in shock) Oh, you are one ugly... Candles: (in shock, mimicking man’s voice) ...motherfucker. A850LUT3 U.N.I.T: (attracted to the UV gun) GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Blank: That big guy's still not given up yet! The attack we performed only made it stronger and stronger than the last time we went on the plane! It reason it's only vulnerable is because we performed attacks slower than the sound signals, and now, it’s chasing after the UV rays from my gun! Rita, Zoe, you Stands might be faster than light, think you can outrun it? Rita: Likely, but make sure to distract that thing while we’re on it! (Rita gains a head start by flying towards the missile site while Zoe leaps upwards far enough to go after the site. A850LUT3 U.N.I.T gives chase by launching its tentacles and moving at the same speed as the two Stand Users) Abrax: (emits an electric blade) Oh no, you ain’t! Electric Light Orchestra! Electric Light Orchestra: (jumps and attacks the enemy Stand) BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA BAZA!!!! (The team continues attacking A850LUT3 U.N.I.T to bid time for Rita and while Jasper arrives out of the base to join in the fight) Jasper: Abrax, Amir, hold on! VERMILLION WHIP! (Jasper summons several whips at the Stand for Amir and Abrax to hold onto. Jasper tangles the monster too) Jasper: And now, unfreeze! (With Amir’s anti-gravity, the trio launch the Stand upwards far from the base while Rita and Zoe finally reach the missile site) Zoe: We’re finally here! Dangerous Woman: And this time, we’re launching this thing! Rita: Right on, Zoe! Let’s show this asshole of a demon who he really is! (Zoe and Rita jump into the hole containing the missile and prepare to pummel it with their Stands) Rita: BLAZE OF GLORY!!! Blaze of Glory: (pummeling the missile, simultaneously) RA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!!!!! Dangerous Woman: (pummeling the missile, simultaneously) SEEEMMMMMPPPPPPPEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR FFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Zoe: Dangerous Woman! (The two pummel the missile powerful enough to send it shooting upwards into the sky, right in a nick of time before A850LUT3 U.N.I.T comes flying back to attack the team attacking it. Now speeding at impossible lengths, the abnormally large missile was able to catch the Stand’s attention, which instantly jumps and goes after the speeding missile into the depths of space thanks to its blind speed-detection. A850LUT3 U.N.I.T now latches on the missile and is sent flying away by its target, never to be seen again. Candles mimics a cheering crowd and victoriously taunts the Stand with his Combistick) Blank: (victorious) WHOOOOO!!! WE DID IT, BROS! HI-FIVES! (Blank gives Candles a hive-five, along with Abrax, Amir, Jasper, Martine, and Mia before giving the finger (albeit censored) to A850LUT3 U.N.I.T) Narrator: A850LUT3 U.N.I.T, the Userless Stand of unlimited power. Status: Unknown. Now trapped in the depths of space after consuming the missile, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is unable to set forward back to Earth, only to seek out multiple speeding meteors, comets, or stars. That is if one of them are able to go back to Earth or any other planet. Without a thought in its mind rather to consume, the so-called threat of the Stand ceased to exist, trapped for eternity... (As the narrator talks, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is seen consuming the missile while being unaware of what happened to itself. Now very far away from Earth, it cries out helplessly through space while chasing multiple meteors, asteroids, and stars far away from it. Being unable to die, the Stand sees the planets around it one last time before turning to stone, apparently fading away from existence. However, Blank pulls up the screen to show her positive and confident face) Blank: (talking to the narrator) ...but at least we will have an exhibit for that thing in a thousands of years! Narrator: Don’t you have anywhere else to be crazy about? Blank: "Not until 4." (The narrator groans as Blank pushes away the screen, now revealing the rescue helicopter that the team are now seeing. Rita and Zoe return to the team with tired but relieved faces) Rita: Well, I love it when a plan comes together! Jasper: So Abrax, Candles, are you coming too? Abrax: I’m afraid not, team. Candles and I already have our own purposes in life. We may not be on your side, (smiles a bit) but you did provided us something helpful. (Candles taps a syringe on Rita’s neck and extracts the blood inside of her, making the Field Expert flinch in annoyance) (The helicopter arrives and reveals the rescue party, who has the team besides Candles and Abrax, who wave goodbye, climb up a ladder for their rescue) (Back in Grimsborough, the seven is later seen inside the police station, with confident and smug looks on their faces at a surprised Jones, Gloria, Rook, Cathy, Alex, Gabriel, Ramirez, Rupert, Grace, Ritz, and Diane) Diane: Um... Rita, how come you’re same position for the last 30 minutes? And how come no one has ever told me about her and Mia being alive?! And what about Zoe too?! How come she had a Stand? Blank: You're an absent cause, dude. You literally appeared the least out of the Crusaders. Diane: (understandably angry) I can’t believe that of seven of you would get yourselves caught in a dangerous mission with an enemy Stand User we don’t know about! Because of this, we had to report missing cases looking for all of you! You’re supposed to protect Grimsborough, not go on some bizarre trip involving people around the world! Tetra: (arrives) Parker, please. While we’re not on the same side, I can assure you that these people of Grimsborough might have sinister origins we don’t know around these parts. Rita: I would agree too. You can’t expect what you want, Chief. Ray: (comes downstairs) And besides, we still have a lot of peace and quiet for our big city, honey. Diane: I... (sighs) I guess your right, Ray. Maybe I’ve been overreacting much. Zoe, Mia, Rita, Blank, I’m sorry for mistrusting your capabilities earlier. (The team drop their smug postures) Zoe: It’s alright, Parker-san. If I hadn’t unlocked my powers earlier, we would’ve been doomed. Jones: Seriously, I can’t believe how my sakura obtained a Stand! And don’t tell me that these telekinetic powers are part of your Stand too! Rook: I think it’s just a mere coincidence, partner. (The team agrees) Martine's Residence, later at night... (Martine and Rita are seen relaxing in a pool-like in-floor bathtub, with steam being everywhere in the room) Martine: Ahhh... wonderful, isn’t it? Rita: Yep, almost reminds me of the desert sands in the Middle East my team and I walked through. Hot as the devil, but worth it when we got help from the locals. Now, I don’t even have a scratch on me when that Predator poked my hand. Martine: After that day in Canada, I felt pretty much as powerful as you. I took down a flying goblin, was able to surpass Rupert’s speed, avoided a living ball of death with him and Amir, literally defeated an ancient, and now this: defeating a giant Stand like the sisters we know best! Rita: (blushes) Yeah, about that... Martine, are you sure we’re sisters? Martine: What? Of course we are, we even went to that rodeo with Rook, talked about our ex-dates, and spent our précieuse time with Hector! (blushes) You know... normally, I would’ve question you about that question, but... (twirls Rita’s hair) I do love that fiery blue hair. Rita: (giggles, blushing) Thanks... and I do love your belle visage, (feels Martine’s face) Mademoiselle Meunier. (touches and twirls Martine’s chest with her finger, leaving a blue fiery trail) I wonder why these chads and hoes have nothing to do with you, Mars. Martine: (makes a soft hum, blushing) And look at this bosom, my Pearl. (touches Rita’s breasts and squeezes them a bit) They’re almost bigger than Cathy’s after her second child. They’re even the size of watermelons, (smiles at Rita) the ones I like to have... Rita: (smiles and chuckles) Cathy’s got nothing on me, lovely. And not everything’s about size too. Even Ritz still has the same cups before I was this big. With this bluish glow, I couldn’t even know that I’m 33 right now and still feel 32. (moves her hand underwater to Martine’s private spot) By the way, (seductively smirks) should we spice things up a bit? (As Rita touches Martine’s G-spot intimately, the Frenchwoman blushes and moans) Martine: (seductively coos) Oh, come here, you... (Martine and Rita, now lovers, begin making out with each other before diving into the waters. The water begins to bubble as the two continue to make love with each other, indicating that Blaze of Glory has joined in the fun. An aroused Martine moans and squeezes out bubbles as Rita shows slight dominance over her best friend and lover. Outside the house, two teenagers, one of them being Julian Ramis, walk by and hear the intimate relationship, with the friend smirking in delight and the other shocked of this) Teenager 1: Hey, you know what I’m thinking? Julian: (angry) Go take a hike, Ronald. There might be cameras around here or whatnot. Ronald: Come on, just this once? Julian: (stern) Do you really want the entire university to find out? (Ronald, fearing the worst of what will happen to his future, nods) Ronald: (eyebrow raised) You’re not going to swipe my phone away, aren’t you? Julian: (settles down) Of course not... just don’t it, Ron. Come on, Archer’s waiting for us. (Ronald and Julian continue walking while jazz music starts to play, synchronizing with the intimacy inside) Fin Category:Blog posts